


A Part of the Main

by celeste9



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: A man like Cassian Andor might need to remember there is more to life than fighting, that there are things worth living for. Shara and Kes endeavor to show him.Or, Shara and Kes plot to save Cassian with hope, love, and excellent orgasms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> With massive thanks to my friend for beta duty, cheerleading, and generally being all-around awesome. It's addressed within the fic a bit but everyone is on Space Contraception, whatever that might be. Title from John Donne.
> 
> No man is an island,  
> Entire of itself,  
> Every man is a piece of the continent,  
> A part of the main.

Cassian Andor is something of a legend on base.

Captain Andor, Rebel Intelligence. Only survivor of Rogue One. Completely devoted to the cause. He is treated with distance - mostly respectful, sometimes a bit scared - and whispers follow him. He seems almost inhuman.

Shara thinks he seems terribly lonely. 

“Can you imagine?” she says, curled into Kes’ warmth, his arms wrapped around her. Hoth is a frozen wasteland and she only ever feels even close to warm when Kes is here. “His entire team.”

“No one said this rebellion would be easy.”

Shara knows about sacrifice. Her baby boy is half a galaxy away, growing bigger every day without his parents to see. But Shara has never - 

They say Jyn Erso died in his arms. Shara shudders.

Kes tightens his grip. He kisses the back of her neck, a rare bare patch of skin between her hair and the layers of her clothing. “Shara, baby, what are you thinking?”

“I’m not thinking anything. Only…” 

A man like that, Shara thinks. A man who has lost everything except his cause. A man like that might need to remember there is more to life than fighting, that there are things worth living for.

Hmmm. A man like that.

-

The base has just been locked down for the night, no one allowed in or out. Shara’s spent the day working on the speeders and she can’t wait to be able to curl up with her husband. The speeders are still nowhere near working condition in Hoth’s cold climate and the native herd animals they’re using in the meantime, the tauntauns, don’t make for the sort of piloting Shara is used to. Smelly things. Gentle, though, she’ll give them that.

Cassian is standing by the large doors leading outside the base, his slim frame appearing twice as large as usual in his bulky coat.

“Captain Andor,” Shara says, and he turns to her. “You don’t know who I am but--”

“Shara Bey,” he interrupts in his soft voice, his faintly accented Basic. “Pilot. You fly an A-wing. Recently assigned to Green Squadron. Joined up with your husband, Kes Dameron, following the Battle of Yavin. Kes is a ground soldier, and a good one, from what I hear.”

Shara blinks and tries to hide her surprise. “Well. I suppose you are an intelligence officer.”

“My job is to know things,” he agrees.

“I just didn’t think--”

“You and your husband, you make an impression.”

“An impression?”

He shrugs. “Sets a good example, a couple that’s happy and in love. They say it’s good for morale.”

 _Who does?_ Shara wonders. “A good example compared to what? Should we shout across the halls like Leia Organa and Han Solo?”

“Well,” Cassian says, and the smile looks strange on his face. It doesn’t reach his eyes. “I suppose that’s another sort of passion.”

 _The unresolved kind,_ Shara thinks. “The sort that gets bets drawn up?”

“I wouldn’t know about that,” he says, and nods to her as he leaves.

Shara isn’t quite sure if he was being serious or not.

-

“You’re thinking too much,” Kes says, his head in Shara’s lap.

She is absently stroking his hair. “Not thinking, babe.”

“Plotting, then. That’s even worse.”

She swats him lightly. “You make it sound nefarious.”

“I know my wife. Who’s the victim, then?”

But before Shara can reply, Kes answers for her. “Cassian Andor.”

Shara looks down at him. “I never--”

Kes isn’t actually smiling but his eyes are bright and cheerful. “Like I said, I know my wife.”

“Not everyone is as lucky as we are,” she says, unable to match his mood. “Not everyone has an anchor, a home. Something good to hold onto, to fight for, to remember, to keep them in place. Or… or someone to hold them on dark, chilly nights.”

He lifts his hand towards her face and Shara grabs it, squeezing. It isn’t like it’s easy. Poe is so far away and Shara has no illusions about the danger she and Kes have put themselves in. She knows that the more she and Kes get sent on missions the less often they will be able to have this, the two of them.

But she hasit as an anchor,always, even when Kes isn’t here, even when Poe is only a thought in her head. That is her good fortune. She wishes everyone had that.

Kes pushes himself up, pressing Shara down onto her back instead. He settles over her, kisses her mouth, the underside of her chin, down her throat. “Sometimes I think your heart’s too big for just me,” he says, and keeps her warm.

-

“What would you think,” Kes says, “if I told you Cassian might be inclined to be… held on a dark, chilly night?”

“Kes Dameron,” Shara says, eyes narrowed. “Now who’s plotting?”

“I learn from only the best?”

Shara tries to scowl at him but he’s got that ridiculous, impish, crooked grin on his face and it is a real struggle, pretending to be annoyed. “What exactly are you getting us into?”

Kes leans into her, shoulders pressed in a line and heads tilting together. “You were right. Not everyone has what we have, not everyone… And it’s not right, that he should do what he’s done and be… be outside, be a ghost, be… There has to be more to life than fighting.”

“And you think we can show him that?”

“I think we can try. At least, we can give him something memorable.”

She can say no, obviously. Kes wouldn’t even ask why. It isn’t like they do this all the time. A couple of times before, with people they were both interested in. Nothing that went anywhere, nothing that was meant to go anywhere. 

This, though, this might be a bit different.

Shara thinks of Cassian standing there by the door, bundled in his big coat, Cassian with his sad, dark eyes and his not-smile, and Shara doesn’t want to say no.

“Babe, when I signed up for the Rebellion I never realized I’d be saving people with orgasms,” Shara says, and Kes laughs and laughs. 

-

It isn’t as simple as Kes made it out to be. Cassian seems interested in their carefully casual overtures but he is wedded to the Rebel Alliance. The cause always comes first.

Shara respects that. It’s why she’s here, after all. She believes in what they’re doing and she wants to win a better galaxy for Poe. 

But Cassian never rests and that is no way to live. From what Shara’s heard, he’s always been like that, but it’s… amplified now. Survivor’s guilt, Shara thinks, but it doesn’t help that the rest of the Rebellion clearly has no idea how to talk to him.

It’s Han Solo, of all people, who provides the solution in the end. Han is a cocky flyboy (and Shara knows her cocky flyboys) but Han sees more than people give him credit for.

Or, Shara thinks, Chewbacca sees things and lets Han in on them.

“It’s good,” Han says, and gives Shara a bottle of some fancy booze in a label she can’t even read. “Promise.”

Raising an eyebrow, Shara says, “Do I want to know where you got this?”

If Shara were interested in that sort of thing, she would have been charmed by Han’s smile. “Depends on what you wanna be responsible for.”

“No, then. You got a reason to be giving me this? Or do you always give happily married women expensive gifts?”

Han shrugs. “Let’s just say I know a thing or two about uptight rebels.”

Shara can feel the blush settling in her cheeks and curses herself for it. She isn’t ashamed. “My husband isn’t uptight.”

“No,” Han says, still with that smile as he walks away. “He isn’t.”

She takes the liquor. 

The plan isn’t to get Cassian drunk. That would be a bit too… underhanded, a bit too dirty for their liking. No, the plan is just to get Cassian to relax enough to let them in. 

If he won’t bite when Shara is leaning in or when Kes is touching the back of his hand, maybe he’ll change his mind after a drink of whatever the hell this bottle is.

(It’s good. It’s _strong._ Kes and Shara felt it was only their duty to taste it first.)

The base on Hoth doesn’t have much by way of recreational space, but there’s a room generally put to use by off-duty rebels for card games and dejarik, maybe a little gambling and a lot of chatter. It isn’t a room frequented by Cassian Andor, who generally can be found in one of two places: wherever there is work to be done, or his own quarters.

Shara isn’t entirely sure how Kes convinced Cassian to wait for them in the rec room on one of the mats that comes as close to a couch as they’ve got on Hoth, but somehow he did. She supposes she should never doubt the persuasive abilities of her husband.

The room isn’t too crowded, just a game of pazaak in one corner and a couple of pilots leaning their heads together in conversation in another. That’s good, Shara thinks; it isn’t too loud but the other occupants are all doing their own thing and unlikely to pay much attention to anyone else. She and Kes join Cassian, and Kes flourishes the alcohol.

Cassian’s eyes narrow. “Where did that come from?”

“You think my wife and I can’t scrounge up good booze wherever we are?”

“I think you and your wife make useful friends wherever you go,” Cassian replies and Kes laughs.

“Shall we drink it ourselves?” Shara asks, tipping her head back with the bottle to her lips. “Maybe you don’t want to be involved in our mischief.”

She notes how Cassian watches her and it warms her as much as the alcohol.

“I will supervise,” he says, and holds his hand out for the bottle.

Shara smiles at him and hands it over, their fingers brushing. She suspects Cassian takes the drink less for mischief and more because he isn’t a man to turn down a drink, but the interest is still there. She thinks they might just swing this after all.

They pass the bottle between them and Shara lets her fingers run up and down Kes’ leg, on the inside of his thigh. Cassian’s face always has this stern set to it, like he is perpetually prepared for (and expecting) the worst, but Shara fancies his gaze is a little softer when he looks at them.

“You have a son, don’t you?” he asks.

“Poe,” Shara says, love and pride and sadness and regret all jumbled in her head. “He’s with my father. The happiest baby you’ve ever seen. He’s too young to understand we’ve left him but also too young to… to be parted from his parents.”

Kes’ hand is on her shoulder, squeezing.

“Some sacrifices are harder to make than others,” Cassian says, his voice tight. “He’ll be proud, when he’s older.”

 _Or he’ll be an orphan,_ Shara thinks. Sometimes she thinks this must be selfishness, being here, not bravery, as so many like to tell her. Perhaps there isn’t a difference.

But this isn’t the time for maudlin pondering. Poe gives Shara something to live for and that’s what Cassian needs. Too much dwelling on the past for Shara’s liking. “Kes and I talk sometimes about settling when this is over, finding a piece of land on some planet and building a house, somewhere Poe will have room to run around.”

“A nice dream,” Cassian says, and takes another drink.

“What do you think you’ll do? When the war is ended?”

Cassian is quiet for a long time. “I’ve never thought about it. Suppose I don’t know what life looks like outside this.”

Shara exchanges a glance with Kes. “I think… I think it’s important to have hope for the future, because otherwise what’s the point?”

“Some of us have just used up our chances.”

“No, that won’t do,” Kes says, grabbing the bottle from Cassian. “What good is a rebellion if you’ve got nothing to look forward to? The galaxy we’re trying to build is meant for us, too.”

“Sure, for you,” Cassian agrees. “I hope you get your piece of land, where your son can run around. I think… Well, I’ve been in this fight for a long time.”

This is no good, Shara thinks. It won’t work like this. They just need… They need Cassian to stop thinking about the war for a kriffing second. 

She looks at Kes again and she knows he wants to argue but she tilts her head and he nods, accepting that this isn’t really the place. Cassian isn’t going to suddenly believe in a future for himself just because they’ve told him he should.

Maybe, though, maybe they can give him a little something to hope for, anyway, even if it only sits in the farthest corner of his mind.

“Well,” Shara says, and leans into Kes, her back to his front. Her hand is on his knee and his is on her waist and she notes the way Cassian’s gaze drags over them. “There will always be room in our little house on our piece of land for old friends.” 

Cassian’s not-smile is actually almost a smile this time. He motions for the booze again and Kes puts it to his lips first, one small sip, before he moves in for a kiss from Shara, slow and leisurely so she can taste the alcohol on his tongue.

Then he gives the bottle to Cassian, whose dark eyes are wide and interested, his gaze lingering on their mouths. 

They don’t have to convince him of anything right now other than that he might enjoy a tumble in their bed, and Shara thinks that might be easier than expected. 

Shara rubs circles on Kes’ knee. “It’s funny,” she says, “how things start, don’t you think? Kes and I met through friends but it took ages for us to finally make a go of it. Kes couldn’t work up the nerve.”

“And Shara was so focused,” Kes adds, his expression fond. “So set on the future she wanted she couldn’t make time for fun. Drove our friends kriffing crazy; none of them could understand why we didn’t just accept that we were made for each other.”

“So what did it, then?” Cassian asks.

“Strip sabacc,” Kes says with a wide grin, and Shara watches Cassian’s eyebrows climb up his forehead. “Shara here, she’s got a hell of a straight face. By the last hand all our friends had quit, I was down to one sock and my briefs, and Shara was only missing her jacket.”

“Well, remember I took my belt off, too, just to make you feel better,” Shara teases, and Kes kisses her neck.

“What did you win?” Cassian’s voice sounds low, just a soft rumble in his throat.

“Kes in my bed, of course. Seemed silly to make it that far and not find out what was under those briefs.”

“So you see,” Kes says, “I like to think it was actually me who won that game. She’s kept me in her bed ever since.”

“You are terribly decorative, babe,” Shara says, catching her lip between her teeth.

He nuzzles at the back of her neck. “And good with my mouth?”

“Mmm, that, too.”

Cassian is watching them; he wets his lips and adjusts his position on the mat. He is angled towards them as if he wants but doesn’t think he can have.

“Cassian,” Kes says, still all over Shara but his gaze on Cassian. “How’s your sabacc game?”

“Passable,” Cassian says, though Shara thinks they all know that must be an understatement. “Though I’m not sure I advise attempting your version here.”

It’s easy enough for Shara to shift from Kes to Cassian, to kneel over his thighs and wind her fingers into his hair. “If it’s the cold you’re worried about, I think we could fix that.”

Cassian’s hands have settled on Shara’s hips like they belong there. “Yes?”

She smiles down at him because yeah, this is gonna happen. She feels Kes glide around her until he’s comfortably at their sides, leaning in to Cassian.

“Think our bed’s probably warmer than yours,” he suggests, his lips moving over Cassian’s skin, nipping at Cassian’s earlobe.

Shara can feel Cassian shiver.

“I think,” he says, “I think,” like he can’t quite manage it.

“Come find out,” Shara says, kissing him.

It isn’t like kissing Kes. Cassian is more wary; he holds back. 

“And the sabacc?” he murmurs. His short beard is rough against Shara’s cheek.

“We don’t need sabacc to entertain you,” Kes says, his fingers in between Cassian’s waistband and his skin. “Unless you need an excuse to lose clothing?”

“I’m finding myself very inclined,” Cassian says, as Shara presses herself closer.

“Good,” she says, and kisses him again, teasing, a little tongue, like a promise. 

The pilots in the corner catch her eye; she gives them a wave and they laugh. The room has filled up a little more; the pazaak game has grown and there are a couple of mechanics hunching over datapads in an animated discussion. 

Shara doubts Cassian can be very comfortable with so many rebels knowing his business; she thinks it’s time to move. They probably should have left earlier but Shara had been too concerned about losing what momentum they had gained, worried that maybe if they got up Cassian would return to his quarters on his own and they would be back to where they started.

Maybe, too, she thinks, it’s a little of that good alcohol from Han clouding her mind, making her care less what everyone thinks.

Kes is clearly of a like mind, because he puts a hand to each of their backs and says, “Dunno about you, Cassian, but around here my wife and I generally prefer to lose our clothes in private.”

“Sounds acceptable,” Cassian says, though there is the tiniest, briefest flash of disappointment on his face when Shara slides out of his lap.

She stands and offers her hands to Cassian and to Kes; they leave side-by-side with their arms looped around each other. Kes remembers to bring the booze and they pass it back and forth while they’re in the halls.

When they reach their quarters, Kes holds his hand to the control panel and the door slides open. Shara goes inside, pulling Cassian along with her. She pushes him back against the wall, a hand on his hip and her leg fitting between his thighs, while Kes moves in behind her, his lips on her neck.

They all have so many layers on that it feels like they’re all cushioned and separated from each other. Shara pushes at Cassian’s jacket until he shrugs out of it. 

“Don’t worry,” Kes says, his lips brushing Shara’s ear as he looks at Cassian. “We’ll be generating plenty of body heat. If you were worried.”

“I wasn’t, actually,” Cassian says, and his smile is small but it’s the realest smile Shara has ever seen him make.

“Then you’re catching on,” Shara says in approval, tugging at the ends of his shirt to untuck it. She slides her hands beneath it but Cassian’s got an undershirt on as well, so she rucks it up to feel bare skin finally.

He hisses. “Your hands are cold.”

Shara bites her lip. “Warm them up for me?”

Cassian actually laughs. “You’re… you’re something, both of you.”

“A good something, obviously,” Kes says, kissing Shara and then Cassian, his hand on the back of Shara’s head while she licks Cassian’s neck. Cassian makes a soft whimpering sound into Kes’ mouth and his fingers dig into Shara’s hip.

There are still layers between them but Shara can feel him getting hard. She wonders when the last time he let himself be this free was but she knows she can’t ask and she imagines she wouldn’t like the answer anyway. 

She encourages him to lose the shirts while Kes unfastens his pants. “What do you like?” Kes asks him, his hand lightly stroking between Cassian’s legs, over his underwear.

Cassian’s head knocks back against the wall. “What… uh… what do you normally do?”

“Well, normally we don’t have another body between us,” Kes says playfully.

That was the wrong thing to say, Shara knows, because she can feel Cassian’s flinch. He is still too tightly wound for jokes like that, apparently.

“But we’re glad we do now, if it’s yours,” she says, her hands on Cassian’s skin, smooth and warm. There is a rough scar on his back and another half-hidden by his waistband; Shara leans forward and kisses his sternum, moving slowly until she can drag her teeth over the line of scar tissue. A knife, she thinks. Maybe a vibroblade, from the texture.

Cassian’s hands are in her hair and his swallowed groan sounds like something earned.

“That’s what we like,” Kes says, catching on. His hand slips inside Cassian’s pants now. “Trying new things.”

“So tell us what you like.”

“Just… whatever you want. That’s fine with me.” Cassian’s breath has gone faintly uneven.

Okay, so that’s how it’s gonna be. Shara should have figured Cassian wouldn’t be one for much talking. That’s all right.

She shares an amused glance with Kes. They can do this Cassian’s way. Trial and error.

It will be fun. For all of them, she’s sure. By the look in Kes’ eyes, he is determined to get more out of Cassian than just a bit of panting.

“I just…” Cassian says, something serious in his eyes. “I want to be clear, there won’t be any… complications, from me. Because of me. No, er, accidents.”

“Oh!” Shara says. “No, of course, I know. We’re safe.” It warms her to think that Cassian is so determined to reassure them. It would be an awkward story to tell Poe, to be sure, why his new sibling was technically only half-related to him.

“Okay, good,” Cassian says, and he seems as reassured by Shara’s reaction as he had clearly meant to make her and Kes.

He is sweet, in his own way. Shara hopes he realizes that they mean to be, too. She hopes he knows they care about him.

“Come on, then,” Shara says, rising smoothly to her feet and walking backwards, shedding her own jacket. “I want you both here so I can have a better look.” She feels the bed at the back of her legs and sits, scooting back farther.

It will be a tight fit for all of them. She can’t imagine that she’ll mind.

The men just stand there for a moment, Kes still in all his clothes and Cassian half-dressed and rumpled, his pants hanging open. “Waiting,” Shara teases, and takes her boots off.

“Just a second, baby,” Kes says, following Shara’s lead and crouching down to untie Cassian’s boots.

“Am I the only one getting naked?” Cassian asks, more lightness in his tone than Shara has ever heard.

Kes grins up at him, getting Cassian to lift one foot and then the other so he can pull the boots off. “Hey, we can fix that.” Straightening, he stands in close to Cassian, hands running lightly down Cassian’s bare arms, before he moves back. He turns and winks at Shara and she can’t help her smile. Such a goof. 

He makes an elaborate show of taking off his jacket, dropping it to the floor from the ends of his fingers like a parody of the porn holovids Shara has definitely never watched with him. Shara is giggling; Cassian’s expression hovers between amused and intrigued.

The jacket is followed by Kes’ shirt, and then his belt; the striptease becomes progressively less silly as it goes on. Shara leans back on her hands and watches; she’s waiting for Cassian to -

Cassian lunges forward and hauls Kes in by his belt loops and there it is, that’s what Shara had been waiting for. She licks her lower lip and watches them kiss, Kes’ hands in Cassian’s hair, Cassian’s hands all over Kes’ back, his hips, his ass. They grind against each other and Kes moans; Shara drops the heel of her hand over her crotch and rubs once, just for a second.

They’re both a bit clumsy getting their pants off and they make it onto the bed in an ungainly pile of limbs. Cassian ends up on the bottom with Kes sprawled on top of him, leaning over to kiss Shara. “Shara, sweetheart, my love,” he says, rubbing her hip, “you’re over-dressed.”

“Maybe you should help me,” she says, and the way Kes smiles at her still makes it feel like tiny explosions are setting off in her belly, after all this time.

“Better idea,” Kes says, crawling over her. “Cassian can help.”

Cassian’s focus slides over to Cassian and then to Shara, as if gauging the sincerity, and then he moves onto his knees, hands gliding down Shara’s sides. He holds Shara’s gaze as he tugs her shirt out of her pants and then he’s bending down, his lips on her stomach, and Shara mewls, one hand at the back of Cassian’s neck and the other gripping Kes’ thigh.

Cassian might be helping but he does it _slowly;_ exploring each inch of newly revealed skin with lips and tongue and teeth, with his long fingers. He smells different than Kes, earthier, and he hasn’t entirely shed his hesitance, but by the time Shara’s as bare as they are she’s flushed and wet. There is a tiny part of her brain that wants to feel self-conscious, lying there beneath Cassian, but mostly she just feels turned on.

Shara twists her fingers into Cassian’s hair, longer and softer than Kes’, good for gripping, and she pulls him down to her mouth for a kiss. She can feel the slight pressure of his cock where it drags against her skin and then she bends her knees and uses her own body as leverage to roll them over until it’s Cassian on the bed beneath her. 

His lips are parted slightly in surprise and Shara can’t help but steal another kiss before she looks at Kes. She knows they’re thinking the same thing: this is about Cassian. It’s about giving him something good.

She caresses Cassian’s cheek with the back of her hand, sliding her knuckles over smooth skin and coarse beard. Then she pulls Kes in, kissing him languorously, knowing Cassian is watching. 

Kes kisses Cassian’s neck, his collar bone, his shoulder, and Shara takes her time learning his body. He feels different beneath her than Kes, leaner, more wiry, not quite so sturdy. He makes a sound in his throat when Shara curls her tongue over his nipple, when she nips at it lightly, so Shara does it again. 

She licks the skin of his stomach and then lower, the insides of his thighs, high up on his groin, knowing she’s teasing and enjoying the way Cassian’s breathing is rough and ragged. Then she gets Cassian to lift his feet up, setting his calves over Shara’s shoulders, and she licks the underside of his balls, earning a low whimper.

This is fine; she could do it just like this, but she has another idea. Kes likes it when Shara plays with his ass; she wonders if Cassian would, too. She strokes her finger down over his hole experimentally; Cassian’s whole body twitches.

“Is that okay?” she says. “You want to roll over for me?” She shifts over so he won’t knee her when he moves.

“Think he’d do anything you asked right now,” Kes says, tone colored with amusement, and as if to prove him right, Cassian is already on his stomach.

Shara rubs her hands over his ass, which, really, all compliments to it. “Can you get me the lube, babe?”

Cassian makes that quiet throaty sound from earlier again.

“It’d be my great pleasure,” Kes says, hopping down off the bed for a second to dig through the bin that stands in as their bedside table. 

Nipping playfully at the curve of his ass, Shara runs one finger down between Cassian’s cheeks. “Okay?” she says again.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Cassian says, slightly muffled where he’s hiding his face against his arms.

“This is clearly gonna be his great pleasure, too,” Kes says when he hands Shara the little bottle of lube. He settles himself again, dropping a kiss onto Cassian’s spine.

 _That’s the idea,_ Shara thinks as she coats her fingers. She traces her finger around Cassian’s entrance and he shudders. He’s quiet, at least compared to Kes, but he’s beautifully responsive. She thinks he’s a bit overwhelmed but she is sure they will make it worth his while.

She is careful when she slides her finger in, just the tip, and then she slips it out again. Cassian shudders again and clenches. He pushes his hips back towards her as though he is subconsciously begging and Shara smiles to herself. She slides her fingertip in again, a little farther, and back out, circling his hole. 

Kes has laid down next to Cassian, one hand lazily pumping his own cock while he speaks quietly to Cassian. “I admire you, buddy,” he’s saying. “By now Shara would have me begging like crazy.”

“That’s because you don’t know how to shut your mouth, sweetheart,” Shara says, one finger in up to her knuckle.

Cassian hisses. He rubs himself against the bed.

“Better,” Kes says, smirking now. “She’s good at torture, right?”

“Fuck,” Cassian says, which Shara takes as agreement. 

She crooks her finger, seeking, and when Cassian jerks beneath her and muffles a groan into the mattress she knows she’s found the right spot. She rubs gently with her finger while Cassian squirms beneath her. He is simultaneously trying to push back onto her finger, grinding, and rub himself off against the mattress.

So Shara takes a little more time, slides her finger in and out, massages his prostate. She tries two, scissoring them a little, and then she withdraws them completely, dragging one fingertip around the rim of his hole again. Cassian makes a tiny whimper as she does.

Shara bends and kisses the firm swell of his ass and then slaps him lightly. “On your back,” she directs, and Cassian just goes with it.

“You follow orders so well,” Kes says, petting Cassian’s hair before he moves closer to Shara.

“I like these orders,” Cassian says, voice rougher than it was before, and Shara laughs.

She lets Kes take her place, climbing over him to kneel by Cassian’s side, while Kes fits in between Cassian’s bent legs. He licks up the underside of Cassian’s cock while Cassian clenches his hands in the sheets and Shara rubs her hand over his chest.

It doesn’t actually take long after that. Kes grips him and strokes, rubs his thumb over the tip, slides one fingertip in between his cheeks.

Cassian is almost soundless when he comes, just a soft whimper as he pulses into Kes’ hand, a white stream of come splashing onto his own belly. Shara leans over and licks it up and Cassian swears.

She kisses Kes and can feel him smiling into her mouth. “So damn hot,” he murmurs, another quick kiss, and then they both turn to Cassian, who’s lying on the bed and watching them, breathing settling back down.

“Sorry,” he says, “sorry, normally I’m not that quick, I--”

“But we’re just too hot?” Kes says, laughing. “Too kriffing good at this for you to handle?”

Shara shoves his shoulder but she’s laughing, too, and Cassian’s mouth is twitching up.

“Or maybe it’s just been a while,” he says.

“Give me a while,” Kes says. “We’ll have another go at this and make you scream.”

“Never been a screamer.”

“Yeah, and you’ve never fucked my wife and me before.”

Cassian’s cock twitches once, small, and Shara smiles at him. “You know, my husband here, he likes a challenge. You’ve just given him a hell of one.”

“But we’ll give you a minute to recover,” Kes offers as though he’s being terribly generous. He pushes Shara down beside Cassian and kisses her, slow and deep, until her toes curl. She slides one hand up Kes’ back and reaches out with the other, finding Cassian. She scratches lightly at his stomach and then gasps into Kes’ mouth when Cassian raises her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingertips, sucking one finger into his mouth.

When Kes kisses her throat, her neck, her chest, Shara sighs; she tilts her head and watches Cassian.

He quirks a sort of half-smile at her. “Not much of a recovery, is it? Watching you? I mean, it’s some show.”

“That’s the idea,” Kes says, pinching Shara’s nipple between his fingertips. He moves lower, kissing the insides of her thighs, stroking with his hands.

“What sort of people would we be,” Shara says, smoothing her hand back down over Cassian’s neck, “if we left you with one sorry orgasm?”

Kes laughs into Shara’s skin but then he’s smirking up at her, pressing a kiss lightly against her folds, and she squirms.

“Mmm, Kes,” she says on a sigh, her hand on the front of Cassian’s shoulder, squeezing. 

He lifts her hand, turning over onto his side and leaning on an elbow. Still with a trace of hesitance, he reaches out to brush his hand over Kes’ hair.

“Can I…” Cassian says, and Shara smiles. She’s got a suspicion that she knows what he wants.

This could be fun.

“Kes,” she says, and his grin is wicked as he shifts over.

Shara urges Cassian onto his back and crawls over him, settling over his face. “Please do,” she says, breath catching at the first brush of Cassian’s flat tongue, at the squeeze of his fingers around her thighs.

She braces her hands against the wall to support herself while she kneels there. Cassian’s hands are sliding up and down, over her skin, her thighs to her waist to her ass and back again. She sighs when she feels Kes move in behind her, steadying her in place but touching her, too, his mouth on her neck, his hands on her breasts.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmurs when Shara bites her lip on a moan as Cassian’s tongue curls against her clit. 

Kes’ lips drag down Shara’s back, over her shoulder blades and the bumps in her spine, and his hands caress her breasts down to her ass. “She likes it when you lick around the outer lips, sort of teasing,” he says to Cassian. “Yeah, like that.”

Shara leans harder on her hands; she can’t quiet the sound that pushes out of her when Cassian takes Kes’ advice, when he licks again and again. 

Cassian's fingernails dig into muscle and he pulls back a moment, inhaling. By the way Kes is chuckling, low and pleased, Shara can guess he’s getting playful again, finding ways to drive Cassian as crazy as he can drive her on a regular basis. She looks down at Cassian through half-closed eyelids. Such a pretty man, she thinks, and likes the way he looks in their bed.

Cassian grips her ass and licks again. Shara can’t help the way she rolls her hips a little, grinding down onto his tongue, though she says, “Fuck, sorry,” while Kes chuckles.

Cassian’s breath comes harder and faster when he leans back a second. “No apologies,” he says, gripping her, licking into her with long, flat swipes of his tongue, and Shara stops caring. If he can’t breathe, he sure doesn’t seem to mind.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” she groans, while Kes wraps one arm around her waist and holds her to him. She can feel a sort of vibration from Cassian, like he’s moaning against her, and thinks Kes must be getting creative with his other hand.

She can feel herself getting closer, the tight feeling of pressure building. “Stars, I need to…” And Shara swings her leg over Cassian to fall on her back on the mattress, shoving him a little so she can fit.

There is a moment of ungainly shuffling as they all resettle on the small bed and Shara’s eyes are closed but she can hear Kes when he says, “No, go on,” and it’s Cassian’s mouth on her when she comes. She pulls at his hair as she trembles all over, thighs tensing, while Kes lies next to her and strokes his knuckles over her cheek and pets her hair.

“You’re beautiful,” Cassian says, a bit wondering, like he still isn’t sure how this has happened.

“Oh, here,” Shara says, waving him up, and he complies, kissing her thoroughly. Shara skims her nails over his back and says, “Now you.”

So Kes cradles Cassian’s head in his hands and kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip. “I hope you didn’t think that was the whole show,” he says. “We’re still only starting.”

“Kriff,” Cassian says, one hand palming his cock, half-hard again.

“Sit there and look pretty,” Shara tells him, and then it takes some maneuvering to get situated. Damn, but she wishes the bed were a bit bigger. At one point Kes half-slips off the side, and Shara laughs, pulling him back to her and kissing him. “Not so fast,” she says. “Need you here.”

“Right where I want to be,” Kes says.

They kiss for a while, Kes’ hands on Shara’s back, hers stroking the back of his neck and up into the short strands of his hair. Then Shara turns in his arms, purposefully rubbing against his cock, and Kes moans.

“Shara, baby,” he says.

Shara meets Cassian’s wide, dark eyes and folds over, leaning on her forearms. She thrusts back against Kes and he moans again. He’s never quiet, her Kes, not unless he has to be.

He sinks two fingers into her easily and Shara bites her lip. “Please,” she says, needing him.

“Yeah,” Kes says, and the fingers are gone, his hands moving to her hips. “I mean, when I’ve got _you_ begging, what else can I do?” He sheathes himself in her smoothly and Shara doesn’t bother holding back, even when the sound she makes is something like an embarrassing whine. 

“She never begs,” Kes says to Cassian, thrusting hard while Shara rocks back into him. “Maybe it’s you.”

Cassian makes this weird sort of strangled laugh while he watches them, hand on his cock. “Doubt it.”

“He doubts it,” Shara says, her words feeling rougher out of her throat as Kes fucks her. “You know what that means, babe.”

“I know what that means,” Kes agrees, thumbs rubbing Shara’s hipbones. 

She sits more upright, Kes getting in deeper. “Come here,” she says, grabbing Cassian when he moves in, sitting back even farther as she kisses him. Kes shifts behind her and Shara breathes against Cassian’s mouth. “Ready now?” she says, curling her hand around Cassian’s cock. “You feel ready to me.”

With a sharp inhale of breath, he says, “Can I… I don’t want to…”

Shara thinks she understands but she also thinks it’s better if Cassian says it. “Can you what?”

He waves his hand in the air, vaguely encompassing Shara and Kes. “Would it be intrusive if I… can I do that?”

Kes’s breath is hot in the back of Shara’s neck and she knows he’s trying not to laugh. She pinches his thigh.

“We said we wanted to try new things, didn’t we?” Shara says, because she thinks that’s as close to asking as Cassian is going to get. 

She pushes him down, Kes sliding completely out of her, and she settles over Cassian’s hips. “We can do this,” she tells him, rising up and sinking down on his cock.

Cassian breathes out, eyes squeezed tightly closed like he can hardly process it all. Shara begins to move, riding him, and it’s so, so good. Cassian’s hands skim up her waist to her breasts and Shara brushes her hair back out of her face, where it’s started coming loose.

“I know you like it on top,” Kes says into her ear, the feel of his warm breath sending shivers down her spine, “but if _he’s_ on top…”

And Shara gets it. She turns her head and gets a sloppy kiss for her effort, then leans down to share another with Cassian. “You wanna flip?” she suggests, and is almost surprised at how quickly she ends up on her back, breath whooshing out of her lungs.

“All right, then,” she says with a huffed laugh.

“You asked,” he says, an impish little smile on his face that Shara could definitely get used to seeing. 

Shara wriggles a bit, making herself more comfortable, while Kes drops a kiss onto the back of Cassian’s neck. She splays her legs farther and says, “Do I need to ask again?”

“No,” Cassian says, pushing into her, and Shara exhales. She bends her knees, trying to get a better angle, and Cassian seems to pick up on it because he pushes her legs tighter in to her chest.

Then Cassian’s eyelashes flutter and Shara can guess what Kes is doing, can imagine the press and slide of his cock against Cassian’s ass. 

“You can actually be in the middle of us, if you want,” Kes says. He brushes his hand over the back of Cassian’s shoulder.

“You say that like you think I might turn you down,” Cassian says.

“Well, I have heard you’re a bit crazy.”

“But not dumb,” he says, a spark of warmth in his dark eyes that seems to fill Shara from the inside. 

She thinks this was one of the best ideas they’ve ever had, and not only because she’s well on her way to another orgasm. Even if nothing comes of this past tonight, at least Cassian’s thoroughly enjoying himself in this moment. Maybe he will remember this, when it seems like there is nothing but the Rebellion.

Kes gets the lube again and Cassian grunts when he inserts a finger. Cassian’s rhythm stutters but then he’s lifting Shara’s legs, bending them over his shoulders, and _fuck,_ that’s good.

“Stars,” she says, meeting Kes’ eyes from over Cassian’s shoulder. She can tell the moment Kes presses into him; she can see the way Cassian’s breath hitches and she can feel the way it seems like Cassian thrusts into her even deeper, as if they’re all connected.

After that it seems like the room descends into a soft haze; there is only the sound of their heavy breathing and Kes swearing. There is just the even press of Cassian’s cock inside her, setting off little pinprick points of pleasure within her, and the way he rocks closer when Kes drives into him. Cassian kisses her messily; Shara scratches her nails down his back; Kes whispers, “Yeah, baby, like that,” to no one in particular, his forehead pressed to Cassian’s sweaty skin and his hand curled around Shara’s wrist. 

Cassian reaches between them and rubs gentle circles on Shara’s clit. She gasps and clutches him tighter; that’s all she needed to find her release. “Force, oh, fuck,” she says, legs slipping down off Cassian’s shoulders. She sets one foot back on the bed and hooks her other leg around Cassian’s waist as Kes strokes her calf. She doesn’t know if it was anything she did, or that Kes did, or whatever the fuck, but Cassian spills into her, moaning out loud.

“Not a scream,” Kes says, tone uneven, “but we’ll take it.”

Cassian’s dropped down, leaning on his elbows, and he kisses the front of Shara’s shoulder while he shakes with the effort of not just dumping all his weight onto her. 

“That’s it,” she says, slipping her fingers into his hair, smoothing through the soft strands, and he shudders.

Kes pulls out of him; he lies next to them and kisses Shara, just brief, lazy touches of their lips, while he brings himself off with his hand. Shara sucks his fingers into her mouth, one by one, cleaning the come off, and Cassian makes a tiny, desperate, strangled sound.

“Kriffing hell,” he says, shifting so that he’s partially lying on Shara but not smothering her. “Is that… is that necessary? Wasn’t that enough?”

Kes laughs, loud and happy, and Shara says, “Think we killed him, babe.” 

“Pretty sure that means this was a success.”

“Yeah,” Shara says, turning over to drag her fingertip over Cassian’s cheek. She kisses him once.

After a moment, Cassian pulls away from her and says, “I should go.”

His face is already shuttering, closing off, the warmth she had found in his eyes fading into that sad, hard loneliness Shara had seen before.

That just won’t do. 

Shara shifts onto an elbow as Kes moves behind her, sitting up. She knows what she wants and she knows it’s what Kes wants, too. This wasn’t supposed to be just about sex, if Cassian will accept more from them. They want to give him more. They just need to make him see that.

“You don’t have to leave,” Kes says. “Why go back to a cold, empty bed when we’ve already warmed this one up?”

Cassian’s hesitance is telling. He doesn’t think they mean it. After all that - and Shara knows that was a hell of a fuck - and he thinks they don’t mean it. He thinks they’ll kick him out. Maybe he thinks he doesn’t deserve to stay.

“We want you to stay,” Shara says. She touches his cheek again.

Cassian looks away from them, as if working out his escape route. Shara sees him scan the floor for his discarded clothing. 

Shara curls her hand around his elbow until he meets her eyes. The sweat on her skin is beginning to chill in the air and she wants nothing more than to huddle with her husband and Cassian beneath the blankets. “Please.”

He looks from one to the other. It seems to sink in, the knowledge that they mean what they say, but he still doesn’t agree to stay.

Kes’ hand is on Shara’s shoulder. She knows that he wants what she wants.

She thinks maybe she has to spell it out for Cassian.

“This doesn’t…” Shara hesitates. “We could do it again. If you wanted. It doesn’t have to be a one-time thing.”

Cassian raises an eyebrow. “You do this a lot?”

“No,” Shara says, seeing that honest answer register on Cassian’s face.

“It was good, right?” Kes asks. “Worth it? Something you might like to have another go at?”

He doesn’t say, _it was fun._ Shara knows that was on purpose. It _was_ fun, but he isn’t making light of it. _It was good._ Somehow that seems better. There was more to it than fun. Fun might be what you have with a stranger in a bar you’ll never see again. 

Even if they never do this again, Shara hopes it was more than that.

Eventually, Cassian says, slowly and reluctantly, “I might.” He seems surprised by his own admission.

Shara nudges him back down onto the bed and he lets her do it. He lets her lie against him and he lets Kes tug up the blankets around them all.

“For now,” Shara says, “you can sleep here with us?”

“Yes,” Cassian says. “Yes, I guess I can do that.”

“Good. Keeps the bed warmer, more body heat,” Kes says, always there at the right time with a light comment to ease the mood.

Shara loves him so much. She doesn’t know how she got to be this lucky.

The quiet settles in. This feels better and more perfect than it has any right to.

“You’ll come, Cassian, when we have our little house?” Shara says. It seems important that she says it. 

“If you like,” Cassian says, with his not-smile that feels like a real smile now.

You can’t save someone with a fuck. You can’t make someone believe they are cared for when they don’t think they deserve it.

But Shara is sure as hell gonna try her best.


End file.
